Those outstretched hands
by chocomona19
Summary: Whatever the world or dimension she is in, the holder of those outstretched hands will continue to impact the lives of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

He was her everything, the first person she had recognized who shared her loneliness, her rival, her best friend, her enemy, and now her best friend again. Somehow, she had finally gotten through to Sasuke Uchiha. He came back to the leaf after the war only to leave immediately afterwards on "journey of redemption". She remembered that day so well.

" _I didn't expect you to come and send me off, Naruko" stated Sasuke in a calm tone, Naruko couldn't help herself but notice the serene look that his eyes held so different from the hateful and lost one from before their final fight._

 _Naruko took something from her pouch and held it out to him with a warm smile "I came to give you this" she stated._

 _When Sasuke looked down at the object held in her hand and couldn't help but gaze at her with a soft nostalgic look on his face._

" _So, you kept it" he stated softly as he touched the headband while brushing his hand against hers softly._

" _Of course, I would keep it you teme!" exclaimed Naruko with an outraged expression, that looked so adorable on her._

 _She then calmed down and then caressed it with her hand with a very soft expression "this was a reminder of a promise that I kept to myself 'don't kill sasuke'. I just couldn't accept that your future to be painted in black because of what happened to you. If only my teme of dear friend could smile peacefully. I always had these wistful thoughts" she trailed of with a very soft expression._

 _Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before a gentle smile took place on his face as he looked at the bright blue-eyed girl before him who changed his life forever for the better "Baka, it's so like you to be honest with your words" he stated with a sigh and soft expression on his face while he gazed at her clear and warm blue eyes, that hunted his dreams since forever._

 _Naruko's eyes widened before she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "sorry, sometimes I don't control the words that come out of my mouth" she said_ , _while laughing slightly._

 _Sasuke kept gazing at her while she chuckled while he felt a warm feeling invade his heart 'Baka, she is so bluntly honest and obvious that she doesn't know the effect that it will have on people' he tch'ed 'that smile, I won't be able to…." He tightened his fist, trying to restrain himself._

" _well here" she said with a smile still plastered on her face_ , _while shoving the headband with her single arm to his hand. "till we meet again, I hope from the bottom of my heart that by then you'll find that peace that you seek from this journey"_

 _He then suddenly took the headband with force while she had still a tight_ _grip on it,_ which _caused her to tumble on his chest "huh" she exclaimed confused while looking up to his face and was confused by what she saw._

 _He was gazing at her with an intense and soft expression and leaning in her face before stopping himself net and turning around and beginning to march into his journey while doing that his raised his single arm and showed the headband in his hand to Naruko as a sign of a goodbye which caused a bright smile to replace her confused one "see you soon Teme!" she shouted while waving franticly._

 _This action caused a smile to appear on sasuke's face as he tightened his grip on the headband and thought to himself 'when I come back Naruko, I wonder if….'_

A year has passed after that, many things had changed the village had been re-build in a more modern styles, the villager's interactions with Naruko since now she is worshipped for she is their 'dear saviour angel' and the fact that everybody was surprised with the way that Naruko blossomed since at 18 her features softened as she loosed all her baby fat, her whiskers marks became thinner, barely noticeable her body became that of a full grown woman that made all ger female friends jealous, to everyone's surprise she let go of her orange jumpsuit to replace it with black tight shorts and a one shoulder off black haori that reach her thighs and back ninja boots. The only things that didn't change are her wide and inviting beautiful cerulean blue eyes that made many hearts melt and her long shiny wavy blond hair that now free from it's usual pigtails reached the end of her back. To say the least Naruko became the epitome of beauty of Konoha and with her kindness, feistiness and her cheerful personality, it wasn't a surprise to her friends that she gained a huge group of fanboys, even if said girl was completely obvious to it, to her friends' exasperation at her obviousness. But they thought it was better like that, since it would make a certain Uchiha would come back, since they all could shudder at the thought of his reaction if he came back to the sight of Naruko in the arms of another man. They all knew of Sasuke's deep attachment to Naruko since team 7 days. Even Sakura and Ino who were so into him, knew where to give up since Sasuke never gazed at another girl, screech that, at another person the way he gazed at Naruko, it was as if she was his salvation and the 8th wonder of the word, always with that special look. But there is no need to say that Naruko was completely obvious to it, they let out another sigh at the thought of the girl, even though the unquestionable generosity and kindness of Naruko, sometimes her obviousness could be quite cruel. But they could not completely blame her for that, she grew up alone without parent's interaction and in that she didn't learn about romance and with sasuke lack of words, it's no surprise that they will take a while to get together.

Naruko was completely obvious to her friend's train of thoughts, she was wondering if sasuke was ok and if he ever would come back, but she quickly shook her head claiming that she won't be selfish into forcing him to come back now that he is serene.

As she was walking into the outskirts of the village to get some air from the village, she saw a blinding light before everything turn black to her and she disappeared from the forest.

On the other side of the country, Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks as he felt like something got punched on his chest. He touched the place where it hurt and noticed the moon mark that he received from the sage of six path along with the sun one to Naruko to represent their bond, itching.

The last thing he muttered urgently before he vanished as he rushed to Konoha while muttering 'please be alright' the headband he received from Naruko being held tight in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname kuran was walking inside cross academy's building exiting the headmaster's office, when he came across Yuki with wet hair, he narrowed his eyes slightly at the smell of Kiryu on her and on the sight of the band aid on her neck as his heart gave a painful throb, he was about to talk to her but he stopped net in his track when he felt a slight disturbance in the air, which meant an intruder. He quickly disappeared from the building with his vampire speed and reappeared near the disturbance. He was about to approach the crouched figure when a sharp thing cut his cheek and implanted itself on the tree with a blinding speed, which caused him to stop net on his track.

"Who is that?! If you're some robber or an enemy, let me tell you, you choose the wrong prey, dettaboyo!" shouted an outraged, feminine voice and the, he guessed girl, stood up.

"I'm not an enemy, however I would like to know what you're doing in cross academy grounds at this time of night without a notification to the headmaster while attacking people" stated Kaname calmly while approaching the girl.

"Hh? We are not at the outskirts of Konoha?" stated confused the female. Kaname was able to make out her features with his vampire eye sights and he was blown away, never before had he seen in Japanese features blond hair as shiny as hers, it looked like the sun imprinted its colours in her long wavy threads, and her eyes were the clearest blue that he was ever able to see, it's like looking to clear water, soft features with 3 thin whiskers on each cheek giving her an exotic look, she was simply to put it stunning. And if it wasn't for the warmth that came off from her, he would have thought she was a very beautiful vampire. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry attacking you like that! I thought you were an enemy of Konoha so I just went with it head first without thinking about my surrounding" she said with a sheepish smile.

"it's alright, but can I know first who you are?" he stated stoically.

"Hh? well I'm Uzumaki Naruko, nice to meet ya! "she stated with a so wide and bright smile that his breath was caught in his throat, never before had he seed a smile like that so bright, it looked like she was the sun itself.

"and what's your name?" she asked quizzically.

"Kaname Kuran, nice knowing you as well Uzumaki-san" he stated keeping his ethics until he felt a slap on his back that almost made him fall over, he looked up at her stunned.

"No need to be formal! Kaname! Just Naruko. I hate formality! Dettabayo" she stated with a cheerful tone. Completely obvious at his thought

' it was the first time that he came across someone who behaved so familiarly with him, without restrain, the night class respected him to much and were afraid of him, and humans normally even if they are attracted by their physics, they were easily intimidated so they stayed formal, even his dear yuki put a distance between him and her by interacting so formally with him, it was so refreshing to come across a person like Naruko, she didn't behave like anybody else he knew, she was intriguing' he thought to himself.

"So where did you say we were? Sorry didn't remember, something about Cake academy, wait does that mean you bake here?! Amazing dettabayo!" she shouted in amazement with stars in her eyes, as kaname, for the first time in his 10 000 years life sweat dropped 'she sure is a weird girl' before he cleared his throat "

"Not 'cake' but 'cross academy', Uzumak- I mean Naruko" he corrected himself at the sight of her death glare 'never seen one like that before, she sure hates formalities' he thought with another sweet drop, when she got back into her good mood.

"Well I never heard of it, do you know if it's far from Konoha?" she asked while titling her head to the side in confusion.

He also shook his head in confusion "to be honest I never heard of this 'Konoha' before, where is that?"

"what!?" she exclaimed in shock and in a voice so loud that almost hurt his sensitive ears 'she sure knows how to be loud' he thought, almost wincing.

She took hold of the jacket of his night class uniform and began to shake him like a mad woman, making him feel dizzy and then she shouted "how come you don't know Konoha, you know the capital of the fire county the strongest shinobi's village, huh? Were you living under a rock all your life, it's just been just a year since the end of the 4th grand ninja war, are you dumb? dettabayo!"

Kaname took hold of her hands in order to take them away from the now wrinkled jacket to stop her from making him feel dizzy, but then he couldn't help but notice how warm and soft her hands were.

"Calm down, uzu- I mean Naruko, and for what you're talking about, I admit I'm confused since this shinobi's you're talking about don't exist, the only times I've ever heard of shinobi were in children's stories" he stated in a soft tone.

"what ?! don't tell me this another story of different dimension, don't tell me I'm gonna live the same shit I've lived when we went me and sakura-chan in a parallel dimension to ours "she exclaimed while grabbing his sleeves and looking at him with teary exasperated eyes, that looked so cute that made kaname blush slightly before he cleared his throat awkwardly, he was not used to someone getting into his personal space so casually.

"I'm sorry If I can't help you, but perhaps we could ask headmaster cross, he would perhaps be able to help you?" he offered casually. But he wasn't prepared to be engulfed into a warm side hug that let him breathless, when he caught her scent he couldn't even with his restraint to stop himself to lean into her neck, her smell was divine, never in his life had he smelled a scent like that it felt like taking a breath of sunshine.

"Yatta! Kaname I just got to know you but I've got to say I like you already!" she exclaimed, while taking a step back and smiling at him brightly, which almost made his eyes hurt, her smile was so bright It could make the sun jealous.

"Since I like you already, let's be friends!" he widened his eyes 'this girl was so honest and blunt with her feelings' he thought to himself, while he felt an upward tug on his lips and warmth shook his heart.

She didn't wait for his answer as she grabbed his wrist and tug him to a direction "where are we going?" he asked, completely perplexed.

"to the headmaster! Dettabayo!" she exclaimed with a wide grin.

Kaname let out a small amused smile on his as he said "I think you took the wrong way, it's in the opposite direction".

She stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at him with a red embarrassed face before exclaiming defensively "I completely knew that, I mean I was just taking a detour since nightly exercises as walking are good for the health, dettabayo!" as she said that she took his wrist in her hands a second time and did a U turn before taking the right direction.

Kaname, now couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face 'this girl is really something' he thought to himself in wonder as he gazed at his wrist on her small hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived into the chairman office, Kaname knocked on the door, hearing a slight 'Come in'

"Ah kaname-kun, I wasn't expecting a second visit today…" he began saying but cut himself off when he saw Naruko as his eyes began to shine at her 'So adorable! she would make a cute daughter' he thought daydreaming.

"Who is that, may I ask?" he asked after clearing his throat at the sight of the look that Kaname gave him, a lifted eyebrow that stated 'what are you thinking about now?'

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruko, nice to meet ya Ji-ji! Dettaboyo!" said girl exclaimed with a cheerful wide grin, that made cross blink one time, two, three times before …. He jumped at her and squeezed the life off her while screaming 'kawai' over and over again.

Naruto never used to physical contact, did the first thing that came into her mind, she threw a punch at him, that made him slam into the wall with a force that almost made it crumble, making kaname eyes widen at the strength.

He then sweet dropped and felt a cold sweet in the back of his neck when he felt a deathly red aura coming from her as he hair seemed to fly over her head and the veins in her hand seemed to throb.

"What the hell?! you are pervert just like ero-sennin and the third were!" she stated in a scary tone, while pointing an accusing finger at the headmaster. But she calmed down slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kaname shook his head as he stated "Naruko calm down, the headmaster only embraced you because he viewed you as adorable to him! He was just fatherly"

Cross chuckled also sheepishly while rubbing his sore head "yeah sorry Uzumaki-san! I'm always like that when I see my children, and with you being so adorable and cheerful, I just wanted to hug you like a daughter, I know it's weird but I can't help it even my adopted children seem bothered by it"

Naruko's eyes widened, before a sad smile appeared on her face and she rubbed apolitically the back of her head " Ah sorry for reacting like that, the truth is I never had this sort of attention growing up since I was born orphan and had to raise myself alone since the age of 5, so I never knew what it was like to have mother or father figure" at this kaien cross heart broke in two at the flash of sadness in her eyes, but before he could say anything, she smiled that wide happy smile that reminded him of the sum with her shiny blond hair and clear blue eyes that amazed not only him but kaname as well, because it was a smile of someone who had seen it all, but was able to stand of its own legs and still believe in life.

"But don't worry, now I have friends that I consider like family, so I don't feel lonely anymore" she stated with and childish laugh and honest smile, that made them smile as well.

Kaname then cleared his throat before speaking "right headmaster I found naruko here outside the academy buildings, she seemed lost and was wondering her way to 'konoha' and since I have no idea what she was talking about I suggest to her to come here and ask you" Naruko had a hopeful look on her face, which dropped when he shook his head confused.

She sighed exasperated before muttering "I expected that much" which caused the two heads to snap into her directions.

"what do you mean Uzumaki-san" he asked puzzled.

"First off just call me Naruko and secondly, it happened to me before but not this way the last time I crossed dimensions it was while going to an alternative universe where the same people existed but with different background stories and personalities" she stated with a sigh.

Kaien blinked before muttering a dumb "huh" before he fell off his chair while kaname put a hand in his hair, confused by the turn of events.

"it's impossible Naruko-chan! I mean we know that vampires existed but dimension travel? It's a myth!" he exclaimed, before he put a hand on his mouth when he saw the glare that kaname gave him when he realized the secret that he gave out.

"Vampires exist here? "Naruko stated in wonder, I mean it wasn't disbelief since she saw weirder thing with her eyes.

Kaname and cross both looked at her in wonder when she didn't freak out or scream in fright.

"you don't seem shocked?" asked kaname, while trying to be casual.

Naruko blinked at him before saying so casually "after fighting that rabbit goddess Kaguya, nothing will ever surprise me in this world" making Kaien jaw drop, he was about to exclaim something but was cut off by kaname.

Kaname knew It was a grumble but he had to ask her "So you wouldn't mind if I was a vampire?" he asked while flashing his red eyes at her, the reaction he got was completely unexpected and it made his eyes widen and cross to fall from his seat.

She got close to his face and exclaimed in wonder "whoa amazing! Such pretty eyes! the redness look like the sharingans of Sasuke-teme! but don't tell him I told you that! Otherwise you would add weigh on his ego! "She threatened making him sweat drop, here he was talking about being a monster in human form and she was talking of pretty eyes and egos.

"Aren't you afraid of the thought of me hurting you since I have the ability to do that" he pressed while ignoring the chairman warning.

"Why the heck would I ever be afraid with you? Being something whatever human, demon, or vampire or any kind of thing doesn't define who you are. What you have here is what define you" she stated while patting a hand where his pureblood heart resided, heart that's skipped a beat at her accepting words, even cross was stunned by her words.

"you shouldn't be judged for something was forced on you by destiny but by your actions! believe me I understand it more than anybody else" she stated with a fierce look while gazing at him as if to tell him she understood the loneliness that came with being what he is.

At this point Cross had rivers of tears running out his cheeks at her words of acceptance, before they stopped and he stared at her with wonder and a new softness 'Such a strong girl with a beautiful heart' never before had he seen someone with such fearsome and accepting eyes.

"and for the attacking me, I would like to see you try! I could kick your ass anytime and anywhere dattebayo!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, while patting his shoulder with a force that had him double over. That made cross eyes widen hugely, even kaname was shocked 'Such a strength, to make a pureblood double over' they thought.

"Tell me naruko-chan, how come you are so strong?" asked kaien cross, in amazement.

Naruko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she stated" well all shinobis are required to train since age 5 to gain strength and stamina, and under some circumstances I had to work harder"

"Naruko-chan, it's not like I don't want to believe your talk about shinobi and dimensions, but in all my long life, I never came across a shinobi or heard of konoha" stated Cross confused.

"Hey it's the truth! I can prove it to you! Dettabayo!" she exclaimed, before doing a quick hand sign of 'kage bunshin' as 10 other narukos appeared in the room making cross's jaw to drop and kaname eyes widen in shock at the multiple number of naruko. He and cross approached them and to their disbelief they were all solid forms.

"H-h-how?" stuttered cross.

"well we appeared because boss did a kage bunshin" one stated.

"yeah, normally when she does a kage bunshin she would summon a hundred of us" the second said.

They disappeared with a puff when naruko snapped her finger "so, do you believe me?" she asked with a wide grin.

Still in a bit of shock, headmaster and kaname continued staring at her without saying a word before cross sputtered "how is that possible?"

"Well in my world each civilian born with a noticeable amount of chakra in him enter the academy in order to train into becoming a shinobi. Each learn different kinds of justu while using their chakra, the kage bunshin is the first technic I mastered since back then I didn't have much control on my chakra and had a lot of it, it allowed me to fight when I'm faced with a great number of opponent" she stated bashfully, like it was nothing.

"amazing!" stated cross "you're amazing Naruko-chan" while he thought with starry eyes 'more bunshins, more naru-chan to hug'

"Is this the only 'jutsu' you could use" asked kaname curiously.

"hhm? No, I have many more but all the others are to destructive there are some that could blow this town away and I don't want to risk" she stated awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed way, causing Kaien cross's jaw to hang open, and Kaname to be stunned silent, 'she was really powerful' he thought 'even more powerful than me, and she looks so young at that'.

"Naruko, can I ask why your arm is bandaged? Are you hurt" asked concerned kaname since he just noticed them.

Naruko smiled at his concern before shaking her head "don't worry, it's just that the skin tone of this arm is paler than mine, this is an artificial one since I lost mine in a fight" stated Naruko, calmly hoping to not worry them further with this answer, but she got a different reaction as he began sobbing like a mad man about the injustice of this world and kaname to look at her with deep concern.

"you know, you don't have to feel sorry for my arm, losing it was one of the principal thing that I didn't regret. It helped a friend of mine to find his way back home" she stated selflessly with such a tender smile while looking at her bandaged arm, that they could figure quite easily the impact that said 'friend' have in her life.

"Chairman, may I suggest we retire for the time being and postprone the rest of the discussion to another time, I'm sure Naruko is tired" stated suddenly Kaname, when he noticed with fondness a smile cute yawn coming from her mouth.

Cross smiles underhandly "of course, but first Naruko you have to know that in this academy there is the night class which only allows vampires and day class for humans who are obvious to the existence of vampires, this academy exist to ensure a peace atmosphere between the two species, for that I assigned two prefect who are my adoptive children who I would like to introduce to you tomorrow, I hope that you'll keep secret your knowledge of vampires" stated kaien seriously at first, before it softened to a smile when she exclaimed a loud "of course, Dettabayo!" with a wide grin.

"Now, I'll assign you to a room in the sun dorms" he stated while searching for something.

Naruko as she looked up to thank kaname a second time for helping her, felt a lump in her throat at the look in his eyes as he stared at the chairman looking for the key, she knew that look all to well, she had seen it in sasuke, gaara, itachi and herself it was a look of deep loneliness and sadness, and it looked like he was used to having it for a long time.

Naruko suddenly had a determinate look in her eyes before exclaiming "Chairman, I would like to go into the night class" which made both cross and Kaname to stare at her in shock

Cross was the first one to recover, while Kaname had a look of wonder as he gazed at her.

"You can't naru-chan! You'll be the only human surrendered by vampires, which is against the rules «stated the chairman matter-of-factly.

"I know, but as you said humans were unaware of powers and supernatural, which is troublesome for me to hide since I have summons that like appear out of nowhere, tell me how I can explain to your day class student the fact that a frog of the size of this room appeared out of nowhere" she stated as she took him by the scarf and shook him like a mad woman, as he cried rivers of fake tears exclaiming that 'he was dizzy'

She stopped after 30 seconds and counted in her heads 5 seconds before he let out a defeated sigh and muttering a small 'fine' which made her jump in victory first before jumping into his arms, muttering thanks, as Cross melted into her hug, Naruko looked over his shoulder to kaname who was frozen and flashed him a wide beautiful smile and did a 'v' sign of victory with her hands, which caused him to have an unreadable expression before he softened his eyes and looked down at her with deep fondness.

'It seems as she read into my heart, saw the deep loneliness that was indebted into it and decided to stay with me to fill this emptiness even if will only last the time that she is going to be here' he thought to himself, while gazing at her bright eyes that smiled at him along with her face.

'Naruko sure is something, I feel like boredom won't ever exist in this academy with her around' and with a soft gaze, he then let appear a fond smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Moon dorm**

When they arrived at the moon dorm, kaname was relieved to notice that everybody was already in their own rooms asleep, he didn't feel like he had to much energy to manage Aido and Ruka 's insisting questioning. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a deep yawn from his side. He looked down at Naruko to notice her very teary and droopy blue eyes and her sleepy expression which he found completely adorable. 'She was practically sleep walking' he mused to himself with mirth in his eyes.

"Naruko, I will lead you to your room right now to let you sleep since I see that you're very tired" he said to her as he put his hand on her back to direct her to her chambers, she let him since she was to tired to protest about 'being able to find her way like a grown-up girl'

"here" he stated as he opened the door to let her in a very beautiful and vast room which normally would be allowed to another pureblood if there was any, but he decided to make an exception for her. "my chamber is just beside yours if you need anything, I'll introduce you to the other students tomorrow afternoon before class" he trailed off with an amused smile on his lips as he watched her nodding while hugging her pillow and muttering whispery 'ok, ok'

He approached the bed to undo its covers and put it on her so she won't be could before whispering a soft goodnight and exiting the room.

Once in his room, he changed his clothes and went to bed, tired by today's unexpected turn of events, he slept for the first time in so long relaxed, without a burden in mind.

The same day in afternoon, Naruko woke up at the sound of squeals of females the first thought that came to her was that Sasuke-teme's fangirls came at her house to hunt her but when she opened her eyes to notice that she was in an unfamiliar room, yesterday's events came rushing to her 'ah yeah I'm in another dimension' she thought to herself.

' **took you long enough to notice, kit. You're still slow' muttered kurama with a snort.**

An angry vain appeared on her temple while she shouted in her head 'Shut it Kurama, you can't judge me since I just woke up and didn't have my dose of ramen yet' this caused him to snort again, 'and besides, where were you yesterday when I arrived here? You didn't make a single comment!' she continued, curious.

' **I was asleep, I don't know exactly what was the source of this light but it sure knocked me out with enough force to be passed out for hours' he explained.**

Naruko immediately grew concerned as she appeared before him in her mind 'Are you alright?' she asked while she rubbed his jaw worriedly.

His gaze softened when he saw her genuine concern, this girl was precious in so many way he couldn't wish for a better host and friend.

' **of course I'm fine! I'm not known to be the strongest tailed beast for nothing' he tch'ed, making Naruko smile at him in relief.**

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. She snapped out of her thoughts before muttering a loud 'come in' 

Kaname entered the room after a second while wearing his night class uniform and holding a similar yet girly outfit in his hand. When she spotted him, she immediately smiled hugely at him while exclaiming a cheerful "Good morning kaname!" making him smile softly at her.

He took a moment to gaze at her, with the afternoon sunlight her blond hair seemed to glow like the ray of sunshine and her sky-blue eyes seemed to shine even more brighter then he remembered, and with her sunny personality she was not only a ray of sunshine but the sun itself 'so bright, warm and comforting' he thought to himself.

"Good afternoon Naruko" he replied. "did you sleep well" he asked her.

"yes! I did sleep well until I heard those squealing! Are those fangirls?" she asked while pointing with a finger to the outside of the window.

Kaname let out a sigh, before replying with a tired 'yes' making her think that he was used to them by now.

"We'll be heading to class in 25 min, do you think it will be enough time for you to get ready? I took the liberty to choose the size of your uniform" he said while handing it to her with a soft rozy color on his cheeks as he was internally making allusion to her developed breast size.

Poor Naruto was completely oblivious at the reason of his blush while kurama was having the laugh of his life.

Naruko nodded with a grin "don't worry I'll get ready with no time!" she exclaimed with a fire in her eyes that meant 'challenge accepted' making kaname sweat drop 'she gets excited easily over the smallest thing' he thought.

He nodded and left the room after showing her the bathroom and leaving her uniform on the bed.

As he went downstairs, he was greeted by 'good afternoon, kaname-sama' which he accepted with a nod.

"I have something to announce" he got 100% of the attention of the students with this phrase "we are having a new student, who will be joining us from today on", he heard murmurs from people who were curious of a student transferring in the middle of the year.

"and I would like you to treat her well and carefully since she is a human" here goes the shocked exclamation.

"don't worry she knows of our situation and can defend herself if one of you had the bad idea to break an important rule" he stated while looking pointedly at Aido who was sweating nervously under his king's glare.

They were snapped out of the tense atmosphere when a cheerful voice was heard " that's an impressive glare you got here kaname, it almost remind me of sasuke-teme's older brother, Uchiha and their glare"

All their heads snapped into her direction, as Ruka bared her teeth at the way she talked with familiarity to her 'kaname-sama'

There stood Naruko at the stop of the staircase with a grin while gazing at them. She then waved enthusiastically as she introduced herself with a grin"hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya! Dattebayo!"

There was a beat of silence as Kaname smiled amused at her enthusiasm, he noted that the white uniform fitted her perfectly making her even more purer with her features, just like an angel.

Most of the Night class were surprised to see their king smile so genuinely, the only time he did that was when Yuki cross was talking to him, and even then, his eyes always conveyed a deep sadness, but now his smile represented genuine happiness without a hint of sadness That made them look at the girl in wonder.

Takuma was the first one to snap out of his stupor as he made his way to Naruko to introduce himself "hello there my name is Ichijou takuma, it's nice to meet you as well naruko-chan!" he exclaimed with his usual smile, which gained him another genuine one from her.

"nice to meet ya takuma!" she exclaimed.

And the introductions went like that until she reached Ruka who only 'hmph'ed' at her making her gain a questioning look, before she brushed it off.

"Ok now that everyone is ready we'll be heading out" he stated before turning to Naruko with a soft look and saying "Naruko, we'll be having breakfast at the main building"

Naruko blinked one time before exclaiming a "Hai" as they exited the moon dorm.

 **Outside the gate:**

The scream of the of the fan girls increased as the door opened. Naruko noticed how the night class, unlike sasuke-teme treated the girl courteously but with a slight indifference.

'Aidou seemed to be playing the flirt' thought Naruko in amusement, as she watch aidou court girls from left to right, completely obvious to the stares she was receiving.

"who is the new girl?"

"She is so beautiful."

"did you see her whiskers, they are so adorable"

"Yes, but she seems different from all the other students of the night class"

Kaname heard the whispers about Naruko and it didn't surprise him. She really is beautiful and she seemed to have an aura about her that pull both humans and vampires.

Zero saw the new girl, she was small in stature, toned and had curves in all the right places, golden blonde hair that reminded him of the sun and a bright smile that he wasn't used seeing on a vampire. Headmaster cross informed him and Yuki that there was a new girl joining the night class under special circumstances. He wanted to say that he isn't interested in another bloodsucker but he shut his mouth instead already knowing the long speech the headmaster and yuki would give him, another headache.

He was snapped out of his thought when he saw a hand wave in front of his face and a scent that made his throat go dry, he looked up to see clear ocean blue eyes staring at him with mirth, that nearly made him gasp out in surprise since there was no sheen on them which was uncommon for vampires , and now that she was not surrounded by them he could tell she wasn't one of them.

"Hello! Are you one of cross-jiji adoptive son? I'm naruko Uzumaki! nice to meet ya! dattebayo!" she exclaimed with such a sunny and genuine smile, that he was left breathless.

'The sun' is the first thing that came into his thought when he took in her beautiful features and sunny personality.

"hn, zero" he thought that his cold personality would discourage her, like with all the day class student but he was surprised when she let out a genuine laugh

"Ha ha! the famous 'hn'! if you didn't have silver hair I would've thought that you were an Uchiha in disguise" she said while continuing to laugh, before stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"ha ha, sorry kaname! He just reminds me to much of sasuke-teme!" she said with a chuckle to kaname, which surprised zero, instinct normally makes human back off from vampires, more so purebloods but this girl was talking with Kuran so naturally and effortlessly like he was a normal person. Even Yuki, with being in love with kaname could never hide her fear of him.

Yuki approached them, with a questioning look "Ha kaname-sempai!" she stated while bowing deeply to the pureblood and gazing questionably and with slight jealousy at the hand of kaname on Naruko's shoulder.

"Yuki, always formal as I see" he stated with smile, which hide a great loneliness as he gazed at her. Naruko noticed it immediately and tried to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Yuki-chan! Nice to meet you! I'm naruko! I hope we'll be great friends" stated naruko as she took her hand and shook it with such enthusiasm and honesty that made yuki blink in surprise and then nod in response.

"Then we'll be going! Sorry kaname for making the class wait! We'll be going now" she stated as she took his hand and began to lead him in the direction to the school building, making him blink in surprise before smiling fondly at her.

"bye bye! Yuki and zero! see you soon!" she exclaimed, as she turned her head to look at them and waving enthusiastically at them, leaving the two staring at them while the night class were trailing behind the president of the new dorm and the intrigant new student.

Yuki was looking in their direction with jealousy as she saw the fond smile, that for the first time was not directed at her. While zero was looking at the direction that they took, with a complete intrigued look on his face while thinking of this new human girl.

He then turned heading straight to the headmaster office to get an explication about why a human, was placed into night class with those blood suckers. He to engrossed on his thoughts about the new student, also for the first time, completely ignored yuki that trailed off behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

As they arrived at class and students began to fill their seats, Kaname and Takuma noticed a gloomy aura from their side, when they turned to see it's source they sweet dropped when they saw Naruko crouched down in the corner of the room making circles on the floor with her finger while a huge depressive aura surrounded her.

"N-Naruko-chan? Are you alright?" asked with uncertainty Takuma, while sweat dropping.

She looked at him with a cute pout and tear-filled eyes that made her look so Kawaii, that made him blush. She then continued to look down on the floor resuming her circles activity.

Kaname approached her and crouched down at her level, much to the vampires' shock and asked her in a tender tone while gazing her "what's wrong?"

"i…I HATE STUDYING !" she shouted in such way that made all the vampires in the room wince for their sensitive ears.

"I thought that at 12, I didn't have to do it since I graduated from the academy and then kaka-baka made me read this scrolls in order to become hokage; and I thought since I'm lost here I could have some vacation from it ya'know? But here we are going to study and I won't even have ichiraku's ramen as a prize like iruka-sensei do after each session of studying. It is so unfair, dettabayo! "she exclaimed, with an angry expression that looked more adorable then anything.

Kaname blinked once, then twice before chuckling genuinely much to the astonishment of the night class since they were not used to their king good mood.

"are you laughing at my unhappiness kaname?! "Naruko exclaimed in indignation, with an angry vain on her temple. But stopped when he patted gently her head and addressed her in a gentle tone, much to Ruka's distaste.

"Sorry I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I like how expressive you can be, it's so refreshing." He stated with a warm smile, making Naruko title her head cutely.

"and as for studying, I could dispense you from passing exams, but you have to attend class" he stated.

"ne, ne, what about ramen? we didn't have it for breakfast!" she exclaimed in indignation, as if it was the end of the world making most anime fall.

Takuma sweat dropped before answering "well we could always send someone to get you ramen from town" he stated, which made Naruko exclaimed a "Yatta!"

"I will send Seiren get them for you for lunch" began kaname "how many bowls would you like 1 or 2" he asked as he gestured to seiren to approach.

"20" …'silence and jaws dropped'

"HEIN/WHAT THE HECK!" exclaimed everybody, even kaname would have let his jaw drop if he wasn't a pure blood.

"are you even human, woman?!" exclaimed Aido while pointing a finger at her.

"Naruko-chan are you sure about the number? Can you handle that?" asked ichijou with a nervous laugh.

"well yeah! Of course! Usually I could go up until 35 bowls at ichiraku!" she stated with a bored tone like it was the most normal thing in the world to eat 35 bowls of ramen at once.

The student couldn't help but look at her figure even kaname let his eyes wander, her excessive eating habits didn't leave a once of fat in her body, she had such a fit body, 'except perhaps her breast' they all thought with blushes on their cheeks.

Kaname was the first one to snap out of his thoughts when he cleared his throat, which made the rest do the same embarrassingly.

"Seiren" he stated as he stood up and held out a hand to Naruto to help her up.

"Yes kaname-sama?" asked seiren as she approached her master, with a blank face.

"Can you go to the town and bring 20 bowls of ramens with different flavours? "asked kaname, while still gazing at naruko as she smiled stunningly at him with starry eyes, which made his lips twitch in amusement.

"of course, Kaname-sama" bowed seiren with respect, before disappearing.

"thank you! thank you! thank you!" exclaimed naruko, while jumping around the room like a child making everybody chuckle in amusement which brought warm aura in the night class classroom.

 **On the other side of the building**

The sound of a desk cracking could be heard from outside the chairman's office, while inside could be seed a handsome silver head boy with his fisted hand on the spitted desk, while the chairman and yuki sweat dropped.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? You put a human with those bunch of bloodsuckers! Have you lost your mind?" shouted zero, with an angry vain on his temple.

"kiryu-kun, c-calm down! I will explain!" stated franticly kaien cross.

Zero sighed heavily before regarding calmly the chairman with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yesterday, kaname brought this girl Naruko-chan in my office explaining to me how he found her in the wood and that she is been searching for her homeland. She then explained to me that she was from a village named Konoha. When she saw that I didn't know it she explained that she is from another dimension a—" he was cut off.

"don't tell me you believe this sh*t Cross?! Are you stupid?!" shouted zero with indignation.

"Chairman, I agree with zero. This girl sure is lying!" exclaimed yuki.

They were cut off with a slam of the desk, that made their eyes dramatically widen, the chairman just slammed the desk with such a force that made it shatter. Never in their coexistence with him, neither of them had seen such a serious look on his face.

"Quiet! You wanted an explanation? You are going to have to have it!" he stated formally as his two adopted children continued to gawk at him. He let out a heavy sigh before dropping in his chair.

"as I stated before, she informed me that she was from a different dimension, a ninja world, at first I was like you I couldn't believe in the concept of dimension travel and ninjas. But then she did a spell I think she call it 'justu' which made 20 solide clone of her appear in the room, even in vampire society only pureblood are able to do that but only with one clone and a lot of concentration" he stated, making zero have a thoughtful look on his face and yuki a wide eyes expression.

"I placed her on the night class because I trust that she could defend herself and also if her powers manifest themselves in front of dayclass students it would be a bother to erase the memories of a hundred" stated kaien with a deep sigh, as a silence took place that was disturbed by zero's question.

"how do you know she could defend herself?" asked zero with narrowed eyes.

"I've see it by my eyes. She has reflexed and strength that I've never seen in my long life. With an amical punch, she was able to make kaname fall on his knee" stated kaien with an aweness in his voice making zero eyes widen hugely kaname was a pureblood, even in a fight hunter have to team up and sneak up in order to overpower one.

Yuki blinked in confusion since she didn't know what was great about it. She didn't understand the concept 'pureblood' apparently.

"and more so she is a warrior, she is used to fight. Did you two notices how her right arm was bandaged?" asked kaien.

"yes! Now that you say it I remember that from what we could see her hand was bandaged. Was she covering an injury?" asked curiously yuki.

Kaien shook his head, making the two gazes at him intrigued "From what I could understand she participated last year at a war where she lost her right arm. Their healers did their best to create for her an artificial arm to replace the original one, but the difference in the skin tone is so obvious that she has to always wear bandages" stated kaien with a sad tone, making yuki gasp in horror and zero to see a flash of sunny smile and bright blue eyes.

'how can someone who has seen the horror of war and endure its pain, loss and smile so brightly and honestly' he wondered as he left the office without a word. He walked by the balcony and gazed at the window where the night class were studying to notice her talking animatingly with kaname who had a tiny smile on his face and tender gaze as he watched every little movement.

'so expressive' zero thought to himself as he gazed at her. Never in his life had he seen someone who expressed themselves in such way; every laugh, smile, pout, glare, grimace, she expressed them so wholeheartedly it was blinding. Nobody would ever think that she suffered in her life.

'how does she do it?' he thought to himself in wonder as he continued to gaze at her.


	6. Chapter 6

« Class is dismissed » stated the teacher after closing his book with a snap, which made a loud 'clap', making Naruko snap out of her daydream or should I say nightdream?

"Thank god!" she exclaimed loudly, while stiffening a huge yawn. When she heard a throat being cleared, she looked at the teacher who was practically glaring at her and students trying to hide their amused expression. She then practically shot out from her seat while acting like she didn't say anything wrong and stated in such high-pitched voice that unmasked her lying "I mean thank god for giving us such a high-spirited teacher who could teach us the most boring subjects so well!"

She then heard many snickers and risked taking a peek at the said teacher who, to her luck, intensified his glare before leaving, which made her sigh.

"I made it worse with the second sentence, didn't I?" she asked while rubbing sheepishly the back of her head after she heard Hanabusa burst out of laughter.

"you don't say?" asked sarcastically Akatsuki, while sporting a smirk.

"Hey! For my defence, I'm not the only one who found it boring and didn't understand! No?" she asked rhetorically with a stressed mark on her forehead.

When she didn't hear any answer, she looked around to notice that the entire night class students of students avoiding locking gaze with her, even kaname suddenly was more interested on the cleanliness of the glass windows!

She suddenly felt an anime depressive weigh on her shoulder as she understood their silence.

"huh, I'm the only one not understanding huh?" she asked while crouching down on the ground and drawing imaginary circles with her finger, making everyone sweat drop.

Just as Takuma was about to go and offer some comforting words, Seiren entered the classroom announcing that lunch was ready, making Naruko jump out of her of her 'depression' and cheer loudly.

"Yaaay! RAMEN!" she screamed while rushing out of the room, making everyone stare after her with a deadpan.

10 seconds later, she entered yet again while rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly. They thought at first that she was going to apologise for not waiting for them, but when she opened her mouth they couldn't stop themselves from anime falling.

"I don't really know where is the lunchroom "she stated.

When their regained from their 'shock' and stood up, Takuma chuckled amusingly while stating "you are really something Naruko-Chan"

Naruko blushed embarrassed, while looking at them with her clear blue eyes "sorry, I can sometimes be slow and I don't really have that much of manners, many of my friends scold me about it and even try to help me improve them, but I can't help myself it's like a second nature" she apologised.

Kaname stepped up in front of her while looking at her with a tender gaze "it's alright Naruko" he said while patting her arm comfortingly.

"alright everyone, let's have lunch." He stated while leading everyone outside the classroom, as Naruko walk alongside of him, while telling him about how excited she was about tasting new kinds of ramen from this world and wondering if it going to be as tasteful as the ones she was used to eat.

Kaname felt his lips curl up upward as he glanced at her from the side, she was so natural and sunny, it was so refreshing. He could get used to that.

Meanwhile out two prefects were taking roll around the academy, and then they decided to take a break since it was time for the night class's lunch.

"it's such a calm night, don't you think zero?" she asked while trying to stir up a conversation.

"hum hum" he answered absent mildly not really paying attention, which made her pout.

"Zero-kun! Stop being such an ass and listen when I'm talking to you!" she stated, as she put her hands on her hips, while stepping in front of him.

Now that made him to which made her want to shout in triumph only for a short time, because the glare that he sent her would make hell freeze.

"Now calm down! I wasn't trying to upset you, I'm only trying to stir up a conversation with you, you're so silent which is really boring" she tried defending herself, hands up while smiling nervously.

He 'tch'd' before going ahead to the direction which they were heading to previously, 'the lunchroom', he was hungry, and the dumbass of headmaster forgot to buy groceries which only let him with no other choice than to grab some food at where at those bloodsuckers. Usually, he would rather die than be in the same room as them, but he was starved so whatever.

'and if those bloodsuckers tried something, I could always blow them with bloody rose. One leech of less, hn' he comforted himself with this thought, as Yuki trailed off behind him.

As they stepped into the lunchroom, they couldn't help but be confused about the view that greeted them; instead of seeing the usual view of night class students being seated at their respective tables, they saw all of them surrounding the table of Kuran Kaname, while staring wide eyes. they approached curiously and bypassed some students to get a better view at the source of the mass of people, but when they got past the others and looked up, they were surprised that their eyeballs didn't fall off from their faces after the shock that they were experiencing at what they were seeing.

Before them, was the new student Uzumaki Naruko seated beside the wide eyed Kuran kaname. That wasn't the shocking thing even if seeing the night class president showing anything but a cold impassive face was rare but it was the amount of empty bowls of ramen beside Naruko as she was eating, no inhaling was the better word, the last one.

Once Naruko finished her last bowl of ramen, she couldn't help but sigh happily while licking cutely a drop of sauce that slide into her fingers. As she looked up giddy, she was snapped out of her happy haze by the shocked expression of the people in front of her. She rubbed sheepishly the back of her head before, smiling at the sight of the two prefects Yuki and Zero.

"Heya! Yuki-chaaaan, Zero! How are you?" she asked enthusiastically the two as she stood up from her seat, and walked toward them.

She was greeted by the same wide eyes that everybody was giving her, she then sighed, as she felt an angry vain on her temple for being ignored before inhaling deeply and shouting "HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" making all the vampires present in the room cover their sensitive ears in pain, even human yuki couldn't stand the volume of the scream.

"the hell?!" exclaimed kain and Zero, wincing.

"agh! Naruko-Chan! What did you do that for?" whined Hanabusa, while trying to sooth his pained ears. And for once everybody could agree with him.

"YOU BAKAS! Stop ignoring me when I'm talking to you !" she shouted yet again while her eyes were flashing and hair flying in every direction, making every one step away in fright. She looked really frightful.

Zero was really intrigued and slightly frightened by the new girl, even if his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it out loud. She literally did a completely 180 turn in her personality, from the cheerful and sunny girl with a honest smile to a terror monster, made out of genuine anger.

"Naruko, I'm sure that all of us were just surprised by the amount of food you've been(cough) eating" stated Kaname, as he put a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her, but in truth he wanted to use the world 'sallow' instead of eating but he just wanted to be polite.

Naruko then let her 'devil mode' drop to let appear instead a sheepish cute girl, laughing embarrassingly while letting out a 'hah' like it wasn't obvious. This made most either anime fell (like Hanabusa and yuki) or sweat drop (like kaname, kain and zero).

"Ah sorry! I sometimes forgot that people who didn't grow around me aren't used to my eating habits" she stated with apolodgic smile.

"it's alright naruko-chan, but isn't it unhealthy for you?" asked Takuma a little concerned, which touched greatly naruko.

"No, it's alright even my friends are sometimes worried about that but I'm always fine. I have a pretty high metabolism that oblige me to eat huge quantities, and I at ramen since I was young and I never got sick because of it" she explained, but without mentioning the fact that she couldn't get sick thanks to Kurama.

"and what about your parents? Didn't they scold you about It when you were young?" asked aido, perplexed but immediately regretted it as he noticed, like everybody the deep sadness embedded into the usual shiny eyes.

She rubbed the back of her heard awkwardly "hh well, I was orphan since my birth so I didn't get to know my parents" she stated, there was a silence before yuki asked again a question.

"really? me to naruko-chan! But I was I adopted by the chairman cross! But what about your guardian? Didn't he say anything about your ramen addiction?" asked yuki trying to lighten up the mood, which immediately failed as she heard the answer.

"well, once I turned 5 the person who took care of me as a baby finished his duty and left me to take care of myself, so I lived alone in an apartment the village gave me, I had an allowance I had to manage monthly which was hard at first since I never was that smart and they kept selling me things at a higher price, so before the end of the month I end up with no way to buy food and with my high metabolism, very hungry. Teuchi, the ramen owner was the one of the very rare ones in the villagers who didn't loath me, he was the first to show me kindness by offering me a bowl of ramen with a warm smile, when he saw how hungry I was and since then I always felt at home when I ate ramen" she explained with a warmth in her eyes as she thought of the kindness that showed her Teuchi.

Everyone was left sad and shocked as they heard the story of her childhood, how can anyone let a child rise herself alone at the age of 5. No wonder she apologised for not having manners since she didn't have any guidance.

Yuki shut her mouth, feeling completely ungrateful for what she has in her life, life that seemed so wonderful compared to Naruko's by having the immense care of kaname, zero and the chairmen on her.

Zero didn't pity naruko because he also faced hardness in his life, but he admired her greatly. Having such brightness in her, after facing many harshness and the shadow of loneliness daily wasn't such a common trait. Unlike her he lived until his 12 with his family, and after that with kaien and yuki, so he never was really alone, he made a mental note to be less harsh to cross by letting him call him his son only once.

Who was touched the most was kaname, because in his 10.000 years he could finally feel like someone could relate to his loneliness and pain and the burden he has to carry everyday for the rest of his eternal life. He was really intrigued about how she didn't let any darkness taint her, unlike him.

They were snapped out of her thought by the cries of the chairman who was sobbing on the corner before he jumped into naruko 'arms in order to hug her. She didn't punch him this time, since she knew he wouldn't harm her.

"Naruko-chaaan" he sobbed as he hugged her tightly with his arms enclosed around her, which made her eyes widen slightly before they softened. She lifted her shaking arms slowly and patted awkwardly before putting them softly on his back and rubbing it gently but awkwardly.

The others noticed the awkwardness and immediately understood 'she wasn't at all used of physical affectionate human contact' they thought upset. And indeed, she never was hugged before by anybody, except for her mother who she met at her spirit form, 'it felt warm' she thought to herself after returning the hug slightly.

"chairman get off ! give the girl some peace!" stated zero angrily, as he forgets his promise to himself to be a little nicer to cross. He felt a little protective of her and knew she wouldn't be completely comfortable with physical closeness if she wasn't used to it.

Cross parted away from Naruko with a pout, before whining 'you are so mean zero!' making everyone sweat drop.

"what are you doing here chairman?" asked yuki, knowing the potential argument that would go between the chairmen and zero if she let them interact while zero was pissed.

"I was just passing by the cafeteria" he began innocently, which made zero scoff at the word 'innocently' which earned him a pout from cross who resumed after that "and I heard Naruko-chan's childhood, it was so sad!" he stated with teary eyes, before he turned his eyes to the confused ones of naruko.

'why does it make you sad chairman?' asked a completely clueless Naruko. which left many wide gaps at her obviousness in some matters.

"because it would be awful to life full of loneliness without anybody else' he stated, which earned him a punch on the face and a fierce glare from naruko making eyes pop out even Zero's.

"You have to learn something! I don't like pitying or being pitied by people for something I or they could handle" she stated fiercely, while meeting everyone's gaze deed on to make a point.

When she let her eyes fall to the chairman who had a surprised look on his face while rubbing his pained cheek carefully, making her eyes soften and sit down before him and put a hand on it in order to heal it, making many eyes widen, since in vampire's society only purebloods were able to heal.

When she finished healing, she resumed her talk with a gentle tone "it's true that perhaps I've met some hardships, but so had many people before me and after me. I would like to think that destiny doesn't shape a person's future but it's the decision he make at the light of the situation, that's my philosophy. So why would you pity a person who could overthrow the power of destiny" she explained making everyone stare at her in awe, at her words of wisdom.

"and plus, life is beautiful, it may not be perfect, but it also not black and white. So why keep looking at the negatives. I think that I maybe thankful to the hardships that I faced in my life because it allowed me to meet wonderful people, and give me strength to gain powers to protect them. Those hardships gave me goals in life and bonded me with someone who understand me deeply and whose hand I could never go" she finished while looking longingly with very warm eyes at her bandaged arms, as she thought of Sasuke 'the dearest person to her'

While she was deep in thought, she was completely obvious at the awed expressions on the onlookers faces and at the jealous glint in kaname and zero eyes at the thought of the lucky receiver of those longing, warm and fierce gaze. They wonder who is the free holders of those outstretched healing hands.


End file.
